Falsche Liebe
by SupernaturalTrudy
Summary: Troy und Gabriella sind ein glückliches Paar, doch was ist , wenn Troy alles nur gespielt hat?
1. Chapter 1

,,Troy,wann willst du es ihr endlich sagen?",jammerte Sharpay und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Die beiden waren gerade in Sharpays Zimmer,wo sie sich jeden Tag traffen.  
,,Warum sollten wir Gabriella etwas erzählen?In ein paar Wochen hat sich das Problem  
,,Gaby" sowieso erledigt!",versuchte Troy sie zu beruhigen.  
Doch Sharpay sah ihn fragend an.  
,,Mit ihren guten Abschlusszeugnis wird sie sicher einen Job bekommen,und da sie an der ,,East High" keine neue arbeitskraft benötigen,wird dieser Job weit weg von hier sein!",erklärte er der nun lächelnden Blonden.  
,,Ach Troy , daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht!",vor Erleichterung küsste sie ihm auf die Wangen.  
Troy aber hob sie Shar hoch und setzte sie auf den Schreibtisch.  
Dort begann er sie stürmisch zu küssen.  
Sofort schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso heftig.  
-Wow, Sharpay ist viel besser als würde mich nie so küssen!-  
Gerade als er dies dachte ertönte eine Stimme:,,Ich will der Allerbeste sein,wie keiner  
vor mir war!"  
Schnell trennten sich beide und Troy murmelte :,,Sorry!"  
Verlegen schaute er auf das Display seines Handys,es war Gabriella.  
Entnervt ging er ran:,,Hallo?"  
,,Hi Troy,hast du Zeit?Meine Mom ist nicht da,Du könntest zu mir kommen,und dann laden wir Chad und die anderen ein!"  
,,Äh,tut mir leid Gaby,aber daraus wird nichts,denn Sharpay hat uns schmeißt für die ganze Schule eine Party! Sag den anderen Bescheid.  
Ach ja ,ich hol dich um 20.00Uhr !  
So schnell er konnte drückte er die Aus Taste:,, Das wäre Geschafft!Eine gute Idee Schar,alle schöpft niemand Verdacht! Was ist denn?"  
Entsetzt stotterte sie:,,Du...! Du...! Siehst dir immer noch Pokemon an?"  
,,Nein! Meine Schwester muss an meinem Handy herumgespielt haben!  
Sie wollte unbedingt dieses Lied ,da hab ich es ihr runtergeladen."  
,,Du bistso ein guter Bruder! Aber du musst jetzt gehen ,ich muss noch einige  
für die Party vorbereiten!",dabei strich sie ihm über die Wange.  
Nachdem Sharpay ihm noch durchs Haar wuschelte winkte sie ,als er das Zimmer verließ,  
mit ihrem Hund,dem Shiba Inu ,,Momo" nach.  
Plötzlich fiel ihr ein dass, Troy gar keine Schwester hat.  
Shar überlegte kurz:,,Dann haben die Boltons bestimmt ein Mädchen adoptiert!  
Ich muss Dad fragen ob wir das auch ist mir zu langweilig!"  
Währendessen hatte sie sich ein Extravagantes Kleid herausgesucht,und ein diabolisches  
Grinsen legte sich auf ihr Gesicht:,,Gaby, du wirst noch dein blaues Wunder erleben!"

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	2. Chapter 2

,,Wann kommt denn endlich Troy?",nervös knaberte Gabriella auf ihren Lippen.  
Denn sie wartete schon eine halbe Stunde auf ihren Freund,der versprochen hatte  
sie abzuholen.  
Es war schon 20.30 Uhr,Troy sollte eigentlich schon längst mit ihr auf Sharpays Party sein.  
,,Vielleicht ist ihm etwas passiert?Was wenn er einen Unfall hatte!,dachte sie laut nach.  
Ploötzlich spürte sie etwas haariges an ihrem Bein. ,,Ahh! Oh mein Gott ,Dean,hast du mich erschreckt."  
,,Dean" ist Gabys kleiner Kater,welchen sie von ihrer Mutter bekommen hatte als sie hierher gezogen sind.  
Er hatte einen weißen Fleck auf seiner Stirn ansonsten war er vollkommen Schwarz.  
,,Entschuldigung,Dean!",sprach Gaby mit sanfter Stimme zu irem Kater.  
Der bei ihrem Aufschrei stark zusammen gezuckt war.  
Schnell hob sie die Katze hoch und drückte ,Dean an sich.  
,,Tja ,Dean ,sieht so aus als müsste ich jetzt zu Fuß auf die Party gehen.", seufzte Gaby und sah aus dem Fenster.  
,,Man hab ich ein Glück, jetzt wo meine Mom mir aus der Patsche helfen,könnte ist sie nicht  
zu allem Überfluss regnet es wie aus Kübeln.",sagte Gabriella mit einer Spur sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme.  
Ihre Mutter war auf einer Weiterbildung,un dachte das Gabriella von Troy abgeholt werde.  
Sie wartete noch ein paar Minuten doch der Regen ließ nicht nach.  
,,Na gut dann nehm ich eben denn Regenschirm!",zweifelnd betrachtete sie ihren 5 Jahre alten Regenschirm,welcher nicht sehr stabil aussah.  
-Das wird wahrscheinlich seine letzte Reise-  
Bevor sie ging sah Gaby in den Spiegel und musste lachen.  
-Ich gehe mit einem Cocktailkleid in die Sprichwörtliche Sinnflut.-  
Als sie die Tür zuschloß,und aus dem Vorbau des Hauses heraustrat,schlugen ihr Kälte und Regen entgegen. Schnell spannte sie ihren Schirm,doch dieser spielte nicht mit und stülpte sich um.  
Sofort klatschte ihr Regen,und Wind ins Gesicht .  
-Okay, dann muss ich eben rennen!Aber es sind noch mindestens 5km bis zu Sharpays Villa!-  
So schnell sie konnte ,sofern man mit High Hells rennen kann,lief sie die Straße entlang.  
Plötzlch fiel ihr eine Abkürzung durch den Park ein.  
Darum überquerte,sie die Straß an den Einkaufszentrum und der Tankstelle.  
Als sie am Park angekommen war,bemerkte sie das ihr Schwarzes Cocktailkleid völlig durchnässt war,trotz ihrer Regenjacke.  
-Wie ich jetzt wohl ausehe!-  
Nachdem Gaby erstmal Luft geholt hatte ging sie in den Park.  
,,Komisch am Tag sieht es hier viel gemütlicher aus!",redete sie mit sich selbst,als Gaby an den hohen dunklen Bäumen entlang .  
Gabriella blieb stehen:,,Nicht die Nerven verlieren Gabriella Montez!",redete sie sich selbst gut .  
Das Geräusch wurde lauter.  
Gaby dachte nicht nach und rannte los.  
Doch sie hatte in der Panik vergessen das sie in einem Park war ,und stolperte über einen Ast. Sie schlug der länge nach auf den Boden.  
Sofort presste sich eine schmutzige Hand auf ihr Gesicht.  
Der Gestank von Alkohol schlug ihr entgegen als der Angreifer sie auf die Beine zog und die andere Hand auf ihre Brust drückte.  
,,Na meine Schöne,heute ganz allein?",hauchte der Unbekannte Gaby ins Gesicht.  
Ihr wurde sofort von seinem Mundgeruch schlecht.  
,,Was soll ich tun?",dachte sie und Tränen ranen ihr Gesicht herunter...

Hallo,wenn ihr die Geschichte liest könntet ihr auch Reviews hinterlassen!!


End file.
